Talk:Herder's Subligar
First and foremost, I highly recommend you skip farming this item. There is no one item in this game that has made me more angry to obtain. Then when I got the chest containing it the chest depopped as I selected the item, not allowing me to take it... This is honestly a giant waste of time. I put in over 10 hours and still don't have it, no joke. :*Waiting until you have "Mystery Boxes: Windurst" Is an effective method of obtaining it. come as a level 75 job and farm in a place with several mobs. took me almost 7 hours but it is well worth it in every way, best investment i've made in a long while - User:Karbuncle :*Agreed. It's a waste of time to farm without Windurst boxes (10% Chance of chest, 20% chance of it being a brown chest- 2% chance as opposed to 20% chance of chest, 40% chance of it being brown- 8% total.) but since you have an 8% chance per mob killed of finding a brown chest with the mog power, all you need to do is run around on a high level job beating down anything you see that moves. Depending on your luck this may take a while, but for +10 pet accuracy at level 25 (A piece that won't be beaten out for quite a while) it's well worth the time to farm it if you're concerned about having good gear to level in. --Venlo 20:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Any rough estimates on how much acc these give? lego 09:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I'm wondering if you use this when calling the pet & can take it off for a constant effect, or macroed in for BP & Tp moves.JAYMZ 20:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Since the effect is on the armor itself, the pet will not receive the bonus if the armor is unequipped. Can be macroed in for BP and TP moves. Accuracy is 5% bonus, which is decent at level 75 but end-game armor is better. Overgryph 16:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Just got a pair of these after about 170+ Brown Caskets dropped and out of those about 39-41 Brown Caskets opened. These are VERY HARD to obtain, IMO 3-4 times harder than Carbuncle Ruby. I will test the accuracy a.s.a.p. 30/12/08 - - I have tested these over 10 hrs of exping against IT mobs and without any parser data (damn Vista ><). the accuracy Bonus is VERY substantial, I'd Say Lars was hitting about 10% more than usual. These are now my main leg piece for BST until I get Byakkos. These are WELL worth the significant effort to get. These are to BST and DRG what Raparee Harness is to THF and DNC- - Minikowalski of Bahamut I finally got these after opening 41 caskets and went to test them where I think they're most useful - vs NMs. I used them (as BST) while fighting All-Seeing Onyx Eye; the surrounding pugil pets are level 72-74, while the NM is level 81+, this gives the pugils a big accuracy problem. As an informal measure of the accuracy bonus: normally I could get the NM down to about 30% of its HP by the time Protect/Shell wore off (so 30 minutes). This 30 minute 30% HP mark has been fairly constant since the NM doesn't start curing itself until it's below 1/3 HP. However today the NM was already at 20% after half an hour, even including a few Cure IVs on itself. This is not a very exact account of how good this subligar is, but to me it shows they are VERY impressive if your pet's level is low compared to your target's level. A must-have if you like fighting NMs! 12:26, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Kept a VERY careful track of chests during my attempt to get this item. 159 Blue Caskets, 64 Brown Chests. 25 Failed, 39 opened. Very, very time consuming to get this (about three days of constant fighting with time off for work one of the days). I cannot wait to see if this is worth it! --Hitokage 04:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Picked these up today on my 3rd Brown Chest (1 failed to open). Out of 108 kills I had 10 Blue Chests and 3 Brown. Was on Watersday at Waxing Gibbous (81%). 02:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) 1/1 while camping roc >< gempig~remora Got 2 Herder's Subligaria in one box! 1/3, approximately. It took me 3 beetles, lol. --Kyonkun 21:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) MUCH easier to obtain when the superkupower "Mystery boxes: Windhurst" is in effect. got in less than an hour of farming lizzys and courels. (as opposed to spending 4 hours killing things without the superkupower and getting nothing) Had to open about 10 boxes though (most were potions and ethers)--Wpause 20:39, September 10, 2009 (UTC) =Ranged Accuracy?= Has anyone bothered checking if this affects ranged accuracy of Automatons? --WinterNightz 08:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) =Parser Data= I am very curious to hear if anyone has run these things through an actual parser to get some hard data on the subject, because I've heard both "Great!" and "Meh" when asking people about these. --Ctownwoody 18:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) =Ranged Accuracy + Parser Data= stoped workin on it, not enough time to spare on puppet's slow ranged attack rate data made fighting ep colibries with an automaton, tried to gimp its accuracy on purpose, to make the test more accurate. PUP75 using Valoredge head + sharpshot frame skills: melee 240 ranged 246 noticeable equipments: Pantin Dastanas noticeable attachments: Drum magazine - Smoke screen - Optic Fiber without Herder's subligar -hit:171(31) -miss:56(26) total: 227(57) accuracy: 75%(54%) with Herder's subligar -hit:198(39) -miss:52(12) total: 250(51) hit rate: 79%(76%) hit/miss: melee(ranged) So far the result for melee hit are revealing, +5% hit rate, wich means accuracy+10 But results for ranged are odd, needs more datas Anyway, I'm changing main page, removing the "Independent testing suggests it may be a percentage bonus (+5~10%) rather than a direct bonus. Verification Needed" part, as it is totally vague and without backup datas. --Kaist 16:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) farming rates: have farmed 3 so far, trial one: 3 days of farming (about 3 hours each) for first before kupowers trial two: 3 hours with treasure chest kupower on my side trial three: 4 hours without treasure chest kupower --Nattack 18:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) so far ive spent 12 hours trying to farm this thing as drk75/sam opened 50+ Brown Caskets and obtained mainly evolith and potions/ether. killed Raptors, Coeurl and Cockatrice no success! does the mob effect the rare items in the casket? I only ask this because some mentioned getting it off beetles--Silvermane1980 21:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :*Obtained this pain in the ass item from a Goblin Leecher after killing several thousand monsters. The casket gave me 6 attempts, so the difficulty does not matter.